Slave to the Dark Lord
by Trite
Summary: Ginny gets captured and enslaved by Voldemort.


Hermione checked once more that nobody was in the corridor, and finally convinced, she opened the door, and entered the Room of Requirement. Ginny hung Harry's cloak by the door, while Hermoine cast a quick locking charm. Nobody could disturb them tonight.

The room was small, and a delicate shade of pink. In the centre was a large oak poster bed, with white sheets, covered in rose petals, the scent of which hung in the air. By the bed was a pile of shackles, and other chains and bondage equipment that Hermione had in mind. More than enough to make this night interesting.

Hermione and Ginny had come to the room a few times before, but Ginny had always been terrified of being bound, today however, she had agreed to Hermione that she would try it just once. Hermione sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Ginny joined her, dropping her robe to the floor, and removing her shoes. Ginny yelped as Hermione pushed her onto her back, and quickly began unbuttoning her shirt. Ginny pulled down her skirt as Hermione wrested off her shirt, and both were thrown onto the floor. Hermione slowly rolled down Ginny's tights stroking the younger girl's bare legs as they came down, leaving Ginny in a frilly white bra, and matching panties.

Hermione admired Ginny's body. She was naturally thin and pretty, and her vibrant hair contrasted well against her pale skin. Her breasts were small but firm, and her ass was incredibly tight. Hermione had lusted after her for a long time, but only recently had Ginny revealed she wanted Hermione too.

Hermione picked up some of the shackles from the floor. With a pale face, Ginny presented her wrist to Hermione, who slowly shut one half on it, and, enjoying her power over Ginny, cuffed it to a bedpost. She grabbed Ginny's other wrist, and cuffed it to the opposite bedpost, leaving Ginny's upper body spread to it's limit. Hermione picked up Ginny's bare foot, and sucked on her small toes, tickling them with her tongue. She then cuffed Ginny's ankle to the third post, leaving only one leg free, a luxury unlikely to last long. Hermione grabbed Ginny's last free limb, and licked her gently, bringing her tongue slowly from Ginny's toes, up to her ankle, and up Ginny's leg, sending spasms up Ginny's body. Hermione stopped upon reaching the edge of Ginny's panties, and gently bit down on them, producing a moan from the younger girl. She then cuffed the ankle to the last bedpost, leaving Ginny bound spread eagle.

Hermione backed away, and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a small red bra, leaving little to the imagination. She pulled down her skirt, and rolled down her tights, showing matching panties. She returned to the bed, and kneeled over Ginny's chest, legs on either side of her. She ordered Ginny sharply "Finish undressing me."

"I can't move Hermione."

Hermione slid back over Ginny's body, and squeezed her nipple, causing Ginny to wince.

"Hermione, you're hurting me."

Hermione let go, and said "Then obey me, without question. Use your teeth." She knelt over Ginny again, bringing her chest down close to Ginny's face. Ginny lifted her head, and bit the middle of Hermione's bra, and pulled back, snapping it, and revealing Hermione's large breasts, and hard nipples, which Ginny eagerly licked. Hermione shrugged off the bra, and moved to sit on Ginny, her wet panties on Ginny's chin. Ginny bit the panties, and Hermione moved her hairless mound away from Ginny, and brought both her legs through the panties, leaving her completely naked. She grabbed the panties from Ginny's mouth, and threw them on the floor."Diffindo", Hermione cast, tearing apart Ginny's Bra and Panties. She then brought her feet onto Ginny's face.

"Worship them" she said harshly.

"Come on 'Mione, just fuck me now."

"Did I give you permission to talk?"

"But.."

Ginny was cut short as Hermione slapped her across the face, Ginny screamed in shock rather than pain, she was amazed that Hermione would go this far.

"It seems you don't understand Ginny," Hermione said, "it looks like you'll have to be punished."

Hermione slid off the bed, and picked up a small whip from the floor.

"Oh please, no Hermione." Ginny cried.

"Silence." Hermione barked, "Every word you say is one more stroke."  
Ginny clamped her mouth shut. Hermione raised the whip slowly, and sharply brought it down across Ginny's stomach. Ginny cried out over the resounding snap of the whip.

"My my, Ginny, It's only a little whip." Hermione said softly, raising the whip again, "You'll soon be used to it." Ginny screamed silently as the whip again rebounded off her stomach. "Much better." Hermione said, smiling, "Just one more.", she said, moving down to Ginny's feet. Ginny's scream echoed around the room as the whip was brought on her clit.

"Will you be answering back again, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny sobbed.

"Damn right you won't." Hermione smirked, picking up a dildo gag from the floor, and climbing over Ginny. "Open wide!"

Ginny opened her mouth, and Hermione quickly crammed in the large gag, then jerking Ginny's head up fastened it behind her head.

"Much better."

Hermione clambered back down Ginny's body, and began sucking on Ginny's right nipple, then slowly moved across to her left nipple. Then licked down across Ginny's navel, and finally reached Ginny's soaking clitoris. Hermione kept licking at it, bringing Ginny's body to convulsions as she came closer and closer to an orgasm. Ginny's moans reached a climax when suddenly Hermione pulled away, leaving Ginny desperate for satisfaction.

"My turn."

Hermione climbed over Ginny's body, and picked up a tube of lube and a black blindfold from the floor. She wrapped the cloth over Ginny's eyes and tied it around her head.

About a minute later Ginny felt Hermione bouncing up and down over her. She tried to stop it, but was helpless while chained and blind. Hermione suddenly slapped her across the face. "Move your face up and down, I'm not trying to fuck a corpse." Ginny began moving her head up and down in time with Hermione. Hermione turned around on the dildo, and began squeezing Ginny's nipples, driving Ginny wild for an orgasm. Hermione pinched the nipples and held them. "Come on, make me cum bitch, then maybe I'll consider giving you some relief. Ginny moved her head up and down faster, until eventually Hermione squirted onto her face.

"Not bad, not bad," Hermione said. "I'll go fetch your reward, you've earned it."

Ginny heard a slam, and was left alone.


End file.
